Lindsay Kellerman
Lindsay Kellerman is the deuteragonist of The Super Babies. Ever since her registration, she has joined Baby Intelligence and the latter's other pupils on several missions with incredible loyalty. Lindsay fought in the Second and Third NoHead Wars. During this time, she also made friends with Telekinibabe, Red X, and Andromeda. Lindsay Kellerman appears to be the protagonist in The X-Adults: Endgame: The Latest Threat, making Baby Intelligence the deuteragonist, which has never been done before. Lindsay battled Summer Petersen in Lindsay Kellerman vs. Summer Petersen. Background Personality Lindsay Kellerman was the embodiment of honorability. She was an empathetic and highly intelligent little girl but was also impulsive and somewhat naïve. She was a good leader and a skilled tactician and her quick thinking earned her the respect of several other S.M.S.B. members. Lindsay was also very strong willed, and irrevocably loyal to the S.M.S.B., something she herself stated in 2020. She believed her loyalty to the group was more genuine than to its leader, even though she looked up to him. Her courage and utter refusal to concede to despair was even noticed by Mr. Stupid NoHead, who implored her to join him. It is also notable that she demonstrated incredible restraint when it comes to dieting, which helped result in a reasonably attractive figure when she was 22 years of age, though she also nodded her head in agreement when Andromeda said people should exercise to be fit, not slender. The aspiring superheroine possessed a heart full of generosity and a willingness to help other people in need. Kellerman was also very spiritual. She believed in the six sides of mutantry, but her knowledge of it was lacking due to her limited exposure to its powers. As her training progressed under Baby Intelligence, Kellerman began to see mutantry as something more than the abilities it granted to mutants. She agreed with Baby Intelligence that mutantry was the balance between several rows of dual opposite concepts — such as life and death, creation and destruction, or light and darkness — though she continued to disagree with her master's belief that there is no such thing as good and evil. It was her faith in mutantry, along with her loyalty to her master, that prompted her to confront Hell Burnbottom in person, even though she was full aware that she hadn't exactly held her own during their first fight. As an infant, Lindsay possessed an urgent desire to learn how to read English. Eventually, Carol Wilcox taught her how to do this, as she was afraid (for unknown reasons) to ask Baby Intelligence to teach her. In her later years, she is shown to have a profound love for reading. However, the trauma of her own experiences took a toll upon her in 2031, something Hell Burnbottom exploited, making for a mean-spirited, insecure teenage girl. In the aftermath of the Battle of Bast Castle, Lindsay felt something was missing inside of her. Master Intelligence consoled her and told her to believe in her strength. Events occurring years later forced a change inside of her, and she finally said she felt something had been found. Lindsay had a brief romantic relationship with Sebiscuits Cardarphen, but she was dedicated to the S.M.S.B. and decided the S.M.S.B. was more important than her relationship with Sebiscuits, though they would still nurse feelings for each other. She also appeared to have a close bond with Master Intelligence, because she mentioned that he had been like a father to her. Like her relationship with Cardarphen, however, she eventually learned to let go of any emotional attachment to her master, which she later taught Red X to do the same. (Ironically, Master Intelligence would later realize he was homosexual.) She also had a close friendship with Telekinibabe. Because several of her ancestors were from the country, Lindsay had a great respect for Chinese culture and wore her hair in a Chinese-style braid as an infant. During the Second NoHead War, Baby Intelligence felt that she reminded him too much of himself: full of hope, impatient and overly cautious. However, their similarities were what drove Baby Intelligence to prematurely make her his heir. Physical appearance Lindsay Kellerman wore a Chinese-styled braid and a plain supersuit with only a small ‘l’ on it. She generally wore her suit in battle and in training sessions. Otherwise, she dressed casually. When Baby Intelligence picked her up in New Hampshire, she was wearing a sky-blue onesie. She had green eyes and a squeaky voice that became soft and nearly ethereal when she was older. Lindsay, in her teenage years, had a lot of stringy black hair, which she cut at some point prior to 2042, so she had short hair. She never gave much attention to her appearance, and usually hid her potential to be extremely pretty under her simple hairstyle and a plain supersuit with a much larger ‘l’ on it than her similarly designed suit she wore as a baby. However, Lindsay did begin to use perfume instead of deodrant, however, she remarked that it was too much work to use daily and switched back. During a ball in 2034, many people there were stunned by how pretty she looked. Even Master Intelligence failed to recognize her initially, and was shocked when he did, for she did not look at all like her usual self: her hair was sleek and shiny, and done into a bushy yet fancy style. She wore a dress made of a floaty, blue material, and she smiled and held herself differently. Even Red X gaped at Lindsay when she saw her, and Force Baby, who was at unfriendly terms with her at the time, seemed unable to find an insult to throw at her. This proves that she could be extremely pretty when she made an effort at it. Usually, however, Lindsay kept her hair long. Powers and abilities Development The character of Lindsay Kellerman was actually created by Ammon Thomas in the earliest days of production for the series, making her the second character to be invented for the series. Initially, they planned on making Lindsay a little boy, but after creating several more characters, including Annabeth Black and Carol Wilcox, D. Isaac Thomas disagreed, perceiving a lack of female characters in the series. Author's comments :"From a feminist perspective, I'm very proud of her. She doesn't take people's crap and refuses to sacrifice parts of herself for anything, even as she grows into womanhood. She really is a heroine, but isn't sexy nor entirely sexless, but a 'real girl.' " Appearances ''The Super Babies: Book I: Pride of the Super Babies'' Two weeks after the Battle of the Fourth NoHead Base, Baby Intelligence and the only remaining members of the group, Baby Strength and Force Baby, began seeking out the Chosen One by acquiring three scrolls. In the end, Lucy McCallin revealed, albeit cryptically, that Lindsay Kellerman was the girl they had sought for two weeks. From inside her box, Kellerman saw them conversing on a rooftop in the night when they noticed a robbery going on below. They cornered the Lunch Money Bandit, who had just barely mugged Percy and Stephanie. They pounced on the mugger and manage to shake the stolen money off of him, to which the bandit responded to by launching a grenade. However, Lindsay Kellerman, who was in the same alleyway, made the grenade disappear. Baby Strength grabbed the crook and he and Force Baby threw him into Officer Walltalker’s patrol car. Believing he has found the baby he had foreseen would join them, Baby Intelligence brought Lindsay to the MBH with them. Lindsay arrived at Baby Intelligence’s office, and when she woke up, Baby Intelligence introduced himself and told her he had identified her power of Deteleportation. He asked her if she would join, and Lindsay was more than happy to extend her hand in order to shake on it. However, this was interrupted by a recently-installed alarm. Kellerman came with the other members as they rushed to the Pinewood Derby in order to stop a bank robbery. On the way, Baby Intelligence introduced her to Force Baby. They arrived at the bank, but they were too late to prevent the robbery. However, Baby Intelligence did realize that Mr. Stupid NoHead was most likely the culprit. Kellerman babbled in fear. Because Baby Intelligence thought she was asking who Mr. Stupid NoHead was, he told her. They then mounted to their car and headed off to face the villain, though Kellerman felt unprepared to experience the rage of battle. They arrived at the Fifth NoHead Base, where Kellerman, who had flatly refused to wait outside, helped Baby Intelligence and Force Baby rescue Aegii. Aegii hid and they began searching for Baby Strength. Thanks to a NoHead Recruit named Sean, their arrival was detected immediately. Mr. Stupid NoHead arrived and captured them, but then the Romans, whom Force Baby had contacted, converged on the scene and beat back hordes of NoHead forces. Force Baby used the Kraft to project wards in front of Kellerman for her protection. She finally found Baby Intelligence and, along with Force Baby, they pursued the Dark Lord and cornered him inside an antechamber. Angered, Mr. Stupid NoHead confronted the group. As the battle began, Baby Intelligence seized a log for defense. The Dark Lord noticed Kellerman early on and pursued, chasing the terrified baby up a pile of logs. After a brief exchange of fists, NoHead pushed Lindsay toward the fireplace. However, Baby Intelligence leaped forward and pushed her away; however, he accidentally tumbled to the edge of a window in the process. Mr. Stupid NoHead tried throwing logs at the baby in order to knock him out the window, only to have the superhero knock one back at him with his own log (making Kellerman giggle). However, when Mr. Stupid NoHead tossed a wagon at his opponent, Baby Intelligence was successfully knocked out the window. In baby talk, Kellerman shouted at Force Baby to follow Baby Intelligence. Dodging Death beams from Mr. Stupid NoHead, they leaped out the window together. Both of them rolled away into a trap that began with a savage waterfall made entirely of tomato juice. They then landed into a dark, vast chamber, where they saw a pack of wolves about to eat Baby Intelligence, who could do little unarmed and alone. However, Kellerman and the others immediately engaged the wolves, taking out at least fifteen of them and winning. Suddenly, Kellerman noticed Baby Intelligence heading for a vat of fire and Teleported him to safety. On the grateful superhero's request, Kellerman proceeded to Teleport everyone back into the NoHead base, leaving herself for last. When the S.M.S.B. returned, Baby Intelligence noticed a Death Machine and spoke German to make it self-destruct. The explosion aroused Mr. Stupid NoHead, and he entered the room to discover the wreckage. Baby Intelligence herded Kellerman back, then rushed at the angry villain, who quickly overpowered and imprisoned him. The second immortal apprentice once trained by the deceased wizard Merlin arrived and battled the Dark Lord until he feigned Deteleportation. Mr. Stupid NoHead returned, but a mysterious binding energy connected Lindsay Kellerman with Baby Intelligence. They easily cast away the RC illusions as they engaged NoHead in a duel of wills with the latter trying to assert his power. Kellerman, however, proved herself unyielding and demanded that the Dark Lord return to the underworld "where he belongs". Ultimately the two babies overpowered Mr. Stupid NoHead, who was flung into the Fire Room. Unfortunately, the encounter sapped their energy, and they fell unconscious. Lindsay Kellerman had been severely weakened by the sheer power of the Voice of Sir Edgar Caravan, and before long, she was near death. The ghost of Sir Edgar Caravan worked rigorously to keep her and Baby Intelligence, who was experiencing the exact same ordeal, alive. In a strange meditative trance she experienced during this time period, she struggled to fight off flashes of red light and tormenting memories that came with the after-effects of the Voice. Sir Edgar appeared and comforted her. It is unknown what words were exchanged, but Sir Edgar finally left her subconscious and proceeded to Baby Intelligence. With Sir Edgar gone, Kellerman woke in , where Baby Intelligence learned she was well on her way to making a full recovery. With Mr. Stupid NoHead defeated, Baby Intelligence, Force Baby, Kellerman, and a transfer named Dante Christensen all returned to the Pinewood Derby, which was still parked outside the base. On the way home, Baby Intelligence declared that they had found a keeper, clearly referring to Lindsay. To Kellerman’s joy, everybody cheered. Biography Early Life Lindsay Kellerman was born on November 10, 2019 to Bridgett and Zach Kellerman; she was born exactly four months after her soon-to-be master, Baby Intelligence. From birth, she lived in hiding with her parents after Mr. Stupid NoHead marked them for death. They lived in a town bordering New York City in a home put under a Taboo by Baby Intelligence to keep them hidden. They also had planned to make Sheriff Bladepoint their Secret-Keeper, but on his advice, they changed this designation to Mykew Hadeline, whom they thought would be less suspicious. In a terrible turn of fate, it happened that Hadeline was loyal to the NoHeads. She betrayed Zach and Bridgett and revealed their location. When Lindsay was born, Bridgett held a christening; it was quiet and brief. Only Zach, Bridgett, Lindsay, and Zett were there. For Lindsay’s birthday, Zett bought her a walker, though it is unknown what happened to it after NoHead’s attack. On the evening of Saint Nicholas Day in 2019, Mr. Stupid NoHead arrived at the Kellerman house and murdered Zach and Bridgett. He murdered Zach first, who tried to stand up to him; unfortunately he did not have his gun with him and was killed immediately. Mr. Stupid NoHead then advanced on Bridgett, who attempted to protect Lindsay and claimed she was unaware of her powers. She was then killed by her assailant. However, when NoHead used his lightning on Lindsay, the baby disappeared and NoHead’s lightning rebounded off of her invisible form. NoHead left angrily, and Lindsay was orphaned. The Kellerman house was destroyed in the attack, and Bladepoint rescued Lindsay from the ruined house.Lindsay was orphaned. Second NoHead War After the Second Battle of the NoHead Base, Lindsay Kellerman's membership became official and she fought valiantly in the following war against Mr. Stupid NoHead’s sons. One-week armistice Over the next week, Baby Intelligence taught Lindsay how to speak, and also designed and sewed her a supersuit. Lindsay revealed that she did not want a new name. In addition, he allowed her to train with Baby Strength and Force Baby, whilst teaching her the basics of sword combat. During her training, Lindsay chose to specialize in Shii-Cho. She displayed an early interest in studying Form VII, though Baby Intelligence refused to let her study it. Rescuing Rocken Role Lindsay then leaped into the path of Hell Burnbottom’s sword, blocking it with her own, saving her comrade’s life in the process. Taking up Baby Strength’s weapon, Lindsay unleashed a flurry of attacks, which caught Burnbottom off guard at first. However, despite the tactical advantage the second blade granted, it was short-lived. Without more than basic training in dual-blade combat, Lindsay’s use of two blades simply wasn’t good enough to pass through Burnbottom’s guard, and the NoHead eventually managed to destroy the green blade, leaving Lindsay with only her sword. At that point, Burnbottom’s greater practice and experience allowed him to regain the upper hand, and, despite holding her own for much of the duel, Lindsay lost the battle to Hell Burnbottom. After being rescued by Baby Intelligence, Lindsay, Force Baby, and Baby Strength were transported back to the MBH for healing. Defeating Hell Burnbottom The S.M.S.B. returned to the NoHead base for a respite. Baby Intelligence and Lindsay flanked the police. Upon seizing a tank, the two babies decided to ride it through the base, destroying a gate blocking their path. The two eventually dismounted at the cliffs overlooking the waterfall. Around this time, Lindsay was contacted by Lewis. The quad turbolaser cannons were protected by a power source, and the police could not do much with it there. Lindsay was asked to help destroy it. As Lindsay went to comply, she disabled a Bratpro in her way and rescued 3 police from the Rockets. Lindsay then entered a tunnel. On the other side, she destroyed the two power conduits on its side, causing the cannons to explode. Lewis contacted her again and told her the cannon had been destroyed. She rushed off to rejoin the battle. The destruction of the first tank surprised Mean King . Under cover of the confusion, Bladepoint led his team into the base. The strike force sneaked into the front yard and fought a squad of Rockets. After the robots were eliminated, Lindsay and Baby Intelligence led the strike force into the hangar. The battle raged on in the plaza, where the team engaged more Rockets. The strike force was discovered, and with Rocket reinforcements on the way, Lindsay was asked to assist the team by destroying the 6 power cells powering the doors. She lowered the shields on the power cells and sliced through each one when its shield was down. The others provided covering fire, and in Baby Intelligence’s case, sword cover while Lindsay was disabling the cells. The police forces cleared out the hangar in short order. During the engagement, Tyler hid inside a skyfighter. Then the doors opened, revealing Hell Burnbottom, son of NoHead. The two babies moved to engage him in the inevitable clash. The police left to take the long way through a different door, but were then pinned down by Bratpros. Burnbottom drew his sword, revealing a blade on each end. After the babies drew their weapons, the NoHead moved for the attack. Tyler accidentally took off and destroyed the droids with the craft’s far stronger laser cannon blasts. As the duel raged on, Burnbottom spun away and telekinetically threw the piece of a perished Rocket to hit the controls for the door leading to the Refinery Complex. Lindsay caught up with Burnbottom, followed by Baby Intelligence. Burnbottom kicked Lindsay right off the catwalk they were on, but the girl managed to hold on to the edge of a lower platform. When trying to return to the battle, Lindsay fell through the catwalk down to the next level. It took a while, but after clearing several obstacles Lindsay was able to ride an elevator to the main chamber while Intelligence and Burnbottom continued to fight. She immediately rushed after the combatants. Baby Intelligence, then fighting alone, did his best to fend off the NoHead until Lindsay could catch up with them, but the baby had been exhausted by the lengthy duel and, deprived of the space necessary to properly utilize his preferred form of sword combat, he was run through, knocked over, and believed to be dead. Burnbottom then taunted Lindsay. Lindsay was enraged at the apparent murder of her master and once the force fields opened, quickly charged at Burnbottom. During an intense duel, Lindsay managed to cut Burnbottom’s sword in two. However, Burnbottom continued to fight the baby, and pushed Lindsay into a pit. Lindsay managed to survive by grabbing onto an input nozzle at the last moment, but Burnbottom kicked the baby’s sword down the long shaft and then proceeded to slash the rim of the pit, showering sparks upon Lindsay in an attempt to make her lose her grip. Lindsay managed to calm herself. Then she pulled herself up hard, apparating behind Burnbottom and calling Intelligence’s sword to her hand as he did so. Lindsay then slashed him through the waist. Burnbottom fell into the pit and Lindsay then rushed to her master’s side. Intelligence stood up and revealed he was alive. Later, in the aftermath of the battle, Lindsay returned to the MBH and offered tips with Tyler in his training. They also took it easy for the next week, but were goaded into action by a vision of Mean King fighting Telekinibabe. End of the NoHeads Soon after the battle, Telekinibabe had a grim vision concerning the NoHeads. However, Lindsay awoke him from it. After getting dressed, he followed her to the dining room for breakfast, where the entire group elaborated on the fact that Mean King and Brute Gunray were still alive. Along with the others, Lindsay approached the Yellowstone base in her escape pod, unaware they had already been spotted. They landed without incident, and proceeded cautiously into the base, Lindsay at the head of the group. As they began to search for Brute Gunray, they encountered RC-4. Lindsay began to quietly stalk RC-4 and his group, and was proceeded by the others. However, they were forced to give up on this when the group disappeared from sight. As they prepared to continue through the NoHead base, RC-4 suddenly reappeared and opened fire on the trio. Lindsay called the others back and fought back briefly before RC-4 disengaged from his target. This time, they did not attempt to follow him. Shortly thereafter, they were cut off by another group of Rockets. As the group of Rockets broke off the fight, Baby Strength began to wander off, while Telekinibabe stuck with Lindsay. When calling him back didn’t work, Lindsay followed Baby Strength as he headed for a door. But just as Baby Strength passed through, the door slammed shut behind him, cutting him off from Lindsay and Telekinibabe. Confronting Sebiscuits Lindsay joined Baby Intelligence on his mission to stop Sebiscuits . When Sebiscuits found them, he knocked them to a platform and delightfully engaged the whole group. Moments after the babies ignited their swords, Sebiscuits leaped up and electrocuted Force Baby. Twirling his sword, he wounded Telekinibabe before he could defend himself. As Telekinibabe fell unconscious, Lindsay saw her chance and attempted to strike the traitor from behind, but was slashed at the waist when Sebiscuits turned to face her. Baby Strength was knocked out as well, and Intelligence dueled Sebiscuits one-on-one. Eventually, they awoke and rushed to Intelligence’s aid. There, they helped him escape and pursue their prone enemy. Sebiscuits managed to get a little further before he was caught up again. This time, Sebiscuits attacked himself using beams and speed glitches. All the S.M.S.B. members were shot off of their car and landed on the pinnacle of a volcano. Lindsay stepped out to challenge Sebiscuits, but was quickly felled. As Baby Intelligence and Sebiscuits clashed inside the volcano’s artificial structure, Baby Strength moved his fallen friend into the car where they would await Baby Intelligence’s return. American Purge As a result of the curse Saron Facilor had assaulted Lindsay with, Lindsay had to return to New York City, which Force Baby had teleported her to. Throughout the next few weeks, Lindsay would exhibit soreness and constant stomachaches. She had to take no less than ten different medicines daily for an extended period of time, provided by a nurse at NYC Hospital named Joshua Pye. When she left the hospital, she still felt she could not return. Baby Intelligence agreed the other members could finish the mission, but always made sure Lindsay was never without work to do there. During the summer of 2022, Lindsay stayed in Edgewater for a couple of weeks. There, Flora Fortescue gave Lindsay free ice cream sundaes every hour and helped her complete her homework on the medieval times. Third NoHead War in 2033.]] Lindsay Kellerman continued to help Baby Intelligence as a teenager, and by then had grown considerably in appearance and personality. Red X also joined the S.M.S.B., and Lindsay was the first besides Baby Intelligence to befriend her and see her for being more than a dork. Soon after she was transported via jinxed plate to the graveyard where Mr. Stupid NoHead’s father had been buried. There Whammo used her hair to brew a dark potion to bring Hell Burnbottom back to life. After a brief attempt to stop his evil before he could go anywhere, Lindsay escaped back to the MBH. Soon after, Lindsay participated in the Swordfighting Tournament and defeated Telekinibabe in combat. Afterwards, she saw Red X leaving for the summer with the second’s parents, causing deep envy in Lindsay. This, coupled with the trauma of Hell Burnbottom’s return, rendered her highly insecure, irritable, and rude. When Red X finally returned to the MBH, Lindsay deliberately tripped on her, but quickly righted herself. After yelling at Cynthia, Lindsay telekinetically hurled her against a wall. Lindsay immediately left to her room to avoid discovery for the assault. When Master Intelligence asked her if she had done what she did, Lindsay denied any involvement. Lindsay continued learning with the others. During this time, Master Intelligence also began a cooking class. Lindsay soon proved adept at the subject. When instructed to give a speech of her own, Lindsay began teaching the others how to tie a tie telekinetically. At that moment, Hell Burnbottom possessed Lindsay fully, causing her to shoot beams at the other members of the S.M.S.B. Finally, Sebiscuits blocked her attack on Telekinibabe and they began to duel briefly. The clash ended when Intelligence recovered and telekinetically hurled her into a wall. Upon sending the others away, Intelligence asked Lindsay what had happened to her, before taking her to the medical station and chaining her to a bed to recover. During this, she was disturbed and persuaded by a vision of her parents being interrogated and murdered by Mr. Stupid NoHead, which she immediately remembered as a flash of the past. Once she was released, she went after Red X. Later she joined the S.M.S.B. on their journey to save Sebiscuits. When the seemingly lifeless body of Sebiscuits was presented to the S.M.S.B. by Hell Burnbottom, Red X cried out in disbelief and grief, and a distraught Lindsay had to restrain her. However, his death spurred the defenders on. With the battle restarted, Lindsay engaged Whammo briefly before he tied her and the other members. When Whammo left, she made her cords disappear, and did the same for the others. Lindsay began searching for Hell Burnbottom, eager for a rematch. Burnbottom found her first, Apparating into the room and conjuring a ring of fire that cornered Lindsay. He then proceeded to throw Lindsay to the floor. He hardly punched her again. Lindsay tells Burnbottom that the dark side will always fail. Burnbottom pushed Lindsay back to the edge of a balcony. Burnbottom advanced, telling Lindsay she was mistaken. Lindsay countered this statement and grabbed Burnbottom around the neck; she then threw herself and Burnbottom off the castle and into the city below. As the two mutants screamed, Hell Burnbottom flew both of them away from the ravine. As they were flying through the air, Lindsay and Burnbottom began grappling each other and slammed into several roofs. Eventually they crash-landed into a construction site. Injured, but still energized, they got to their feet. Once attained, Hell Burnbottom engaged Lindsay in sword combat. However, Lindsay’s powers merged and went haywire. She attempted to slam Burnbottom backward, and her hand fired a beam that disarmed him. She attempted to Apparate away from Burnbottom’s lightning strike and she fired her own; the bolts locked together and clashed. However, Lindsay noticed Master Intelligence nearby and unwillingly broke free of the bond, causing it to rebound and burn her. After a pause in the duel, their bolts clashed once more - although this time, Lindsay realized her lightning was failing her. The connection between the two bolts was moving closer to Lindsay’s fingertips. Master Intelligence then aided Lindsay by drawing water from the sewers so that it erupted and flowed out encasing Hell Burnbottom inside a sphere of water in an attempt to drown him and finish the duel. Lindsay got to her feet and made for Intelligence, but her Master telekinetically repelled her away whilst attempting to maintain his sphere. This broke his concentration, and the sphere collapsed. Now free from his watery prison, Burnbottom cast a large torrent of darkness towards Lindsay, but Master Intelligence held it back with an exceedingly powerful display of telekinesis. In a second attack, Burnbottom gathered the energy into a ball of light and released it, sending the energy in all directions; this explosion of Dark energy knocked over Master Intelligence and Lindsay and caused all the buildings in the site to shatter. The thousands of tiny shards of glass started to rain down upon Hell Burnbottom, but he diverted their path, causing them to home in on Lindsay and Master Intelligence during their descent. Red X, who had recently arrived, deflected the shards en route by means of a transparent shield. The Dark Lord then conjured a small whirlwind that whipped up the shards around him. As they fell to the ground, it seemed that the Dark Lord Disapparated. However, he then possessed and tortured Lindsay. Lindsay tried to fight back, but was unable to do so. She was reminded of her most haunting memories. Hell Burnbottom materialized above Lindsay and cast a shield around himself and Lindsay. A faint ring of glass encircled them, floating in mid-air. Master Intelligence kept his gaze on Burnbottom whilst touching the edge of the barrier. Burnbottom advanced on Lindsay, but at that moment Red X returned with Burnbottom’s metal tube. She fired two beams that decapitated him. S.M.S.B.-Knights of Plague conflict Later, the S.M.S.B. would encounter a new villain called the Gladiator. Eventually, Lindsay dozed off and received a vision of the Gladiator preparing to destroy North America with a bomb. Despite Sebiscuits' protests, the rest of the S.M.S.B. was prepared to go to Transylvania Quarters immediately. Upon arriving, Master Intelligence located the Orb of Power. Soon after, the Gladiator arrived with the Knights of Plague. The S.M.S.B. members fought hard in two rounds of combat, during which time Lindsay engaged Eve, but they were eventually captured. At some point during the battle, the Orb of Power ended up in Lindsay's hand. The villain quickly pried it from her, then proceeded to reveal the electric bomb from Lindsay's vision. Red X asked Baby Strength to free her, as he had used his Super strength to break free himself. Baby Strength did this. The villain launched the bomb, but Red X leaped in front of it, causing it to hit her instead and sacrificing herself in the process. The bomb never got past her torso, though it gave her a slow, painful death. The Gladiator was now out of bombs. In his fury, Master Intelligence was able to break out of his immobi rays and attack the villain, and quickly managed to defeat him as Lindsay watched. The Gladiator was later locked in a prison he himself had built to hold his enemies. Everybody regretted Red X’s death, but as a result of it everybody else survived. Later on, Master Intelligence buried Red X next to Paige. Relationships Gallery Baby_Lindsay.jpg|Lindsay Kellerman, as depicted on Movellas. Pride_of_the_Super_Babies.jpg|Lindsay Kellerman on the cover of "Pride of the Super Babies." Lindsay Kellerman 2.jpg|Lindsay stands en guard with her sword. Lindsay.jpg|Lindsay Kellerman in 2033. Tumblr l57rmkQ1Rn1qbhtrto1 500.jpg Etymology The name Lindsay comes from the word “Lindesege,” which means “Lincoln.” Like Abraham Lincoln, Lindsay is a good leader and started out poor. “Kellerman” means “cellar,” indicating how Lindsay felt underground before she was taken up as an superhero. References Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:The Super Babies characters Category:Mutants Category:2 foot characters Category:5 foot characters Category:Females Category:Deuteragonists Category:Heroines Category:Superheroes Category:The X-Adults: Endgame characters Category:2010s births Category:Rap Battle Participants Category:Collaborated characters Category:Babies Category:Lovers Category:Preteens Category:Teenagers Category:Orphans Category:Adults Category:American characters Category:Time travelers